Enmascarado San Valentín
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: El 14 de febrero, el famoso San Valentín había llegado a la aldea de Konoha lo que era igual a mocosas gritonas y dramáticas en busca de víctimas varoniles que acechar, otro año viendo con vergüenza en lo que se convierten las fuertes kunoichis.


**Holas! He andado algo desaparecida pero ahora traigo algo nuevo para mí, escribir este ONE-SHOT fue todo un reto que me encantó enfrentar, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta parejita, me gusta pero nunca había escrito de ella ¡que emoción! xD**

**Este ONE-SHOT fue realizado para el intercambio de regalo de San Valentín para el grupo de Facebook **_**Irresistible naranja,**_** un regalo con mucho cariño para mi hermanita naranja Kiyomi Bogarín Perezmatzumoto**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enmascarado San Valentín**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

14 de febrero.

San Valentín; un día en el que el amor se respira en el aire, el sol ilumina con grandeza las caras de las personas enamoradas, las flores adquieren un brillo único que atrae a las mariposas a revolotear a su alrededor, las parejitas salen a pasear lo más pegaditos posible compartiendo calor, abrigo, cariño y sobre todo amor.

Ese día también es testigo de las miles de muchachitas que salen deprisa a las tiendas de dulces y reposterías en busca del más exquisito chocolate que logre comunicar sus sentimientos al ser querido, la búsqueda del mejor presente chocolatoso se da en todo el mundo, ningún rincón del globo terráqueo se ve excluido de la celebración al amor y la amistad; eso incluye a la gran aldea ninja escondida entre las hojas.

Konoha es una aldea que forma fuertes y aguerridos ninjas que salen a defender su honor y sus ideales sin temores, shinobis y kunoichis valientes que darían sus vidas por su amada aldea, los escuadrones ninjas de la Hoja están conformados con excelentes personas capaces de arrebatarte la vida en un suspiro, la disciplina y la excelencia es una característica suprema que rodea a dicha aldea, pero aun así, el 14 de febrero sigue siendo una fecha especial, en la cual las armas se guardan y los ninjas dejan sus entrenamientos para respirar los alegres aires que se esparcen con rapidez en este día.

La mayoría de la población femenina de Konoha, dígase comerciante, ama de casa, estudiantes de la academia ninja, incluso kunoichis de cualquier rango salen en busca del ser amado para entregar el rico dulce que han preparado, las calles se llenan de color, movimiento, alegría, suspiros y amor; al menos eso es lo que piensan la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea.

Anko Mitarashi era una fuerte kunoichi que opinaba muy diferente de lo que se veía el 14 de febrero por las calles de la aldea, en su punto de vista era demasiado patético ver a las mocosas que no llegaban a genin corretear tras ninjas fuertes y experimentados con el solo motivo de entregar un pequeño chocolate, era demasiado gracioso como las muchachas se aglomeraban en grupitos para rodear los puestos de vigilancia, asfixiando de obsequios a los shinobis que trataban de trabajar, los campos de entrenamiento también se llenaban de mocosas con hormonas elevabas tratando de localizar a los ninjas que trataban de mejorar sus habilidades.

Le parecía absurdo pasarse horas en la cocina procurando que el chocolate quedara delicioso, que si más azúcar, que si menos azúcar, no parar de revolver la mezclar, pasarse horas en la tienda de repostería tratando de conseguir el molde perfecto para el chico perfecto, preocuparse por obtener una maravillosa caligrafía para que cada letra de amor luciera espléndida, todo implicaba mucho esfuerzo y una gran pérdida de tiempo que podía gastarse en unas buenas horas de entrenamiento, había crecido con el ideal de convertirse en una digna y admirable kunoichi de la Hoja, no una mujer que dependiera de la opinión de algún hombre acerca de la manera de cocinar un chocolate, patético.

Pero lo que llagaba a sorprender a la pelivioleta era el toparse con sus compañeras de alto rango shinobi emocionadas buscando a sus seres amados mientras cargaban con orgullo su chocolate, deberían de aprender a ella que en lugar de levantarse temprano para meterse en la cocina lo primero que hizo una vez despierta fue dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento para seguir mejorando sus habilidades y ahora recompensaría su esfuerzo con unos deliciosos dangos recién hechos, pero el 14 de febrero a parte de der el famoso día del amor y la amistad resultaba también siendo el día de dejar las responsabilidades a un lado y dedicarse a complacer al género opuesto, fue lo único que podía pensar al toparse con su amiga Kurenai Yuhi que caminaba con una increíble sonrisita mientras componía el moño de un lazo rojo que adornaba una cajita en forma de corazón, sin duda era un famoso chocolate de San Valentín, se supone a esas horas la de mirada rojiza debería estar en los terrenos Hyuga entrenando a la pequeña hereda ya que tenía entendido que su equipo tomaría el examen chunin que estaba próximo, a eso se refería con dejar a un lado responsabilidades.

–Que milagro verte a estas horas rondando por las calles Kurenai –le hablo Anko.

–Buenos días Anko, feliz día de San Valentín –le deseo Kurenai sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Ah, sí, gracias –dijo con resignación la Mitarashi –supongo que buscas al fumador empedernido ¿no? –menciono con sorno la pelivioleta.

–Pues, sí –contesto Kurenai mientras un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas –¿lo has visto?.

–No, tal vez se está escondiendo de las chiquillas acosadoras que hoy se desatan –siguió bromeando Anko.

–Sigues odiando este día ¿verdad? –menciono la de rojo mirar.

–No lo odio –se defendió la de mirada castaña –solo no le veo el caso, además no sé qué tanto preguntas, sabes perfectamente que Asuma debe de estar metido en el Barba Q con todo su equipo.

–No es un tiempo malgastado Anko, se trata de hacer algo diferente en este día tan especial, solo déjate llevar –explicó su amiga para después despedirse y seguir su camino rumbo al restaurante de carne asada.

–Tonterías –fue lo único que murmuró mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

Una vez obtenido su orden de dangos y su té verde decidió sentarse en la banca fuera del local de comida para seguir viendo el show que se desataba por las calles de la aldea ninja, todo seguía igual, chiquillas emocionadas correteando shinobis, otras reunidas en bolita planificando como atrapar a algún chico, algunas llorando por la falta de entusiasmo del chico al que le habían entregado su chocolate, parejitas rondando por las calles muy pegaditos, los puestos de chocolate abarrotados de muchachas que no se consideraban muy buenas en las artes culinarias, los locales y las casas estaban adornados por listones rojos, el amor se respiraba en toda Konoha, eso se volvía asfixiante, y Kurenai quería que se dejara llevar por la atmosfera, que tontería; como lo había dicho, ella no odiaba el famoso día, mucho menos odiaba al tan mencionado amor, de hecho sabía lo bello que ese sentimiento llegaba a ser y la dicha que te llegaba a infundir el ser víctima de esas sensaciones que cupido brindaba.

Pero una cosa es saber disfrutar del sentimiento y otra muy diferente convertirse en una acosadora que intentaba interponer unos superficiales sentimientos con la absurda excusa que la celebración le ofrecía, porque eso era lo que eran las mayorías de las jovencitas que correteaban a sus compañeros masculinos en esos momentos.

Las chicas se volvían víctimas del enamoramiento y de las hormonas, convirtiéndolas en las seguidoras obsesivas de los ninjas masculinos, claro ejemplo era lo que en esos momentos presenciaba, ahí estaba un grupito de colegialas correteando alrededor de uno de los shinobis mas misteriosos y apuestos de Konoha; con ese cabello rebelde gris y esa enigmática mascara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, Kakashi Hatake llegaba a llamar demasiado la atención de las féminas, agregándole el porte despreocupado e indiferente con el que siempre caminaba y su vista concentrada en las hojas de su adorado libro que nunca dejaba de leer, el jonin se había convertido en unos de los hombres que la mayoría de las mujeres deseaban.

Anko sabía la atención que Kakashi despertaba en casi todas las habitantes de la aldea y conocía perfectamente como las mismas ideaban locuras para acercársele en ese día, el dichoso San Valentín, era bien sabido por todas las mujeres que el Hatake salía bien librado de su acoso todos los años, por lo mismo se había convertido en un reto acercársele y entregarle su chocolate, algunas absurdas chicas intentaban hacer que el shinobi probara el dulce frente a ellas, porque uno de los máximos misterios que rondaban por las calles de la aldea era lo que se mantenía oculta bajo la máscara de Kakashi Hatake.

¿Cómo se supone que se disfrutara del día, cuando un montón de mocosas intentaban coquetear con el ninja copia frente a sus narices? Esas chiquillas incluso soñaban por bajar esa máscara con sus propias manos y ser las primeras en conocer el misterioso rostro del Hatake, todas eran una manada de muchachitas tontas que hacían desbordar su paciencia y despertar esa sed de lucha y sangre muy latente en ella.

La indiferencia de Kakashi no ayudaba mucho, eso le daba un toque atractivo que, aunque le gustaba, en cierto modo también detestaba, parecía que lo hacía a propósito, bajo esa mascara de indiferencia estaba segura que le encantaba sentir las miradas soñadoras que le lanzaban todas las mujeres, se imaginaba que su ojo aunque permanecía fijo en las hojas de su apreciado libro también observaba cada uno de los gestos cariñosos que le dedicaban con coquetería las chiquillas.

Pidió otras dos órdenes de Dango para llevar y se perdió rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, ya no soportaba todas esas demostraciones de las futuras "kunoichis" de la hoja.

Camino rápidamente alejándose de todo el escándalo que dejaban las jovencitas enamoradas, se internó en los boscosos campos en busca de la sombra de un gran árbol para terminar de disfrutar sus deliciosos Dangos, ser testigo de lo que ocurría en las calles de Konoha ya la estaba poniendo de malas, por mucho que intentara hacerle caso a Kurenai las últimas escenas que observó fueron suficientes para desatar su mal humor, mejor alejarse que empezar a lanzar uno que otro kunai o shuriken, no tenía muy buenos pensamientos de San Valentín pero tampoco sería ella la que lo marcara de sangre, aunque en su interior estaba deseosa de ver correr la sangre de las mujerzuelas que asechaban al ninja copia.

Y Kakashi Hatake ya había regresado a sus pensamientos nuevamente, como odiaba todo lo que le provocaba la sola mención de ese nombre, que era lo que le había pasado, ¿Por qué a ella?...

–¿Disfrutando de San Valentín? –no pudo evitar saltar un poco de la impresión, vaya que sus sentidos shinobis andaban atontados.

–Cállate, no estoy para bromas –dijo con indiferencia tratando de ocultar su anterior reacción, mientras se metía a la boca un dango, tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se colocaba en sus mejillas.

–No estaba bromeando –dijo con calma el shinobi de grisácea cabellera mientras guardaba su libro y tomaba asiento al lado de la chica.

–Llegas tarde –le reclamo Anko mientras lo miraba fríamente, aunque no le encontraba sentido reclamarle.

–Me perdí por el camino de la vida –explico Kakashi mientras cerraba su único ojo visible, seña que estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara.

La kunoichi rodo los ojos, esa excusa se la sabia de memoria, aunque una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, era increíble como esa pequeña y típica acción del Hatake la hacía cambiar de humor con rapidez.

–¿Cómo están los Dangos?.

–Deliciosos como siempre –contestó la chica sin dejar de saborear su manjar. –¿lograste salir ileso de la bola de chiquillas enloquecidas de amor?

–Toda una misión de rango S –bromeo el Hatake -¿Por qué saliste de mal humor del puesto de Dangos?

–Te diste cuenta –afirmo con pena la pelivioleta, era obvio que un jonin como lo era su novio notaria su presencia.

–Fuiste muy obvia –dijo el peligris.

–Sabes que el escándalo no es lo mío, mucho menos si es provocado por mocosas que tienen el sueño de convertirse en "fuertes" kunoichis, solo son una bola de acosadoras –murmuro con cierto enfado en su voz.

–No estarás celosa ¿Verdad? –menciono con burla el hombre.

–¿Celosa? ¿por quién me tomas? Por una de tus tontas admiradoras, olvídalo Hatake –sentencio la Mitarashi.

–Tranquila, era broma –dijo en son de paz el jonin mientras hábilmente pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Anko tenso su cuerpo por un momento, Kakashi siempre la sorprendía con movimientos como esos, aunque con el calor que desprendía el masculino cuerpo siempre acaba relajándose y disfrutando del gesto.

–¿Cómo aguantan todos los hombres el acoso de San Valentín? –pregunto tranquila la chica mientras respiraba el aroma boscoso que desprendía el jonin, adoraba ese aroma.

–Pues cada quien tiene su modo, a mi particularmente no me interesan esas cosas –le susurraba el ninja.

Otra de las cosas que le encantaba de su novio, la falta de interés ante ese tipo de celebraciones, lo que la libraba de preocuparse por cocinar chocolate.

–A mí tampoco me interesan –dijo ella contenta.

–Entonces no tiene caso que pida mi chocolate –mencionó Kakashi con resignación.

–Dices puras tonterías, ¡acabas de decir que esas cosas no te interesan y ahora sales con una locura como esta! –le reclamó con enfado su novia.

Es cierto la forma de ser del ninja copia ero lo que la había conquistado y enamorado, pero había veces que llegaba a fastidiarse, a Kakashi le encantaba jugar con su cambiante carácter y eso ella lo sabía, pero ¡ya basta!... ¡esta vez no se dejaría ganar!

–Supongo que tienes razón, tienes que recibir mi chocolate –dijo de pronto la Mitarashi para sorpresa del shinobi, la chica incluso había cambiado su actitud, de indiferencia y frialdad se mostraba interesada y su castaña mirada se había encendido.

–¿Anko?

–¿Qué ocurre Kakashi, las máscara no te deja respirar? –le susurró al oído la kunoichi mientras pegaba su cuerpo al masculino.

–De hecho, estoy esperando mi chocolate –dijo audaz el Hatake.

Ese era el juego que ambos disfrutaban, llevaban una relación de lo más extraña, ante los habitantes de la aldea solo eran compañeros de trabajo, solo hablaban de asuntos laborales, nada más, ni siquiera se encontraban para tomar sake o alguna actividad de recreación entre amigos, el único que conocía su relación era el bosque, ¡ah! Y sus respectivos departamentos.

Y así era como los dos estaban a gusto, entre ellos no había secretos, Anko podía hablar sin tapujos ni reservas, la calma y sinceridad que Kakashi le mostraba en su mirada le fascinaba; y el shinobi había quedado prendado de la chica en poco tiempo, su fortaleza y fiereza eran admirables, pero lo que lo cautivo era el lado oculto de ella, Anko tenía una manera de comprender y confortar a las personas desconocido, era capaz de entender la laguna de sentimientos confusos que muchas veces lo ahogaban.

Eran el uno para el otro, se escuchaban, se comprendían, se apoyaban, se mostraban tal como eran.

Anko se había hincado mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del jonin, Kakashi había tomado su cintura con fuerza, por si la chica intentara escapar, conocía la faceta traviesa de la pelivioleta; con las yemas de los dedos la Mitarashi resbalo hacia abajo la máscara del rostro y con lentitud posó sus labios sobre los masculinos, fue cuestión de milésimas para que ambas lenguas comenzara una lucha de poder y dominación, los alientos se fusionaban de exquisita manera, las caricias hacían estremecer al cuerpo femenino, el aire se acababa y la pasión fluía.

Se separaron unos milímetros para recuperar el aire –Tu chocolate esta en mi departamento –susurro la chica, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su pareja; era cierto que unas de las cosas que más le enfurecía de las acosadoras era la insistencia por conocer lo que había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi, pero el hecho de ser la única mujer que pudiera admirar lo oculto era otra de las cosas que la llenaba de dicha, no solo admiraba sino que tenía el privilegio de conocer los motivos que el Hatake tenía para ocultar su rostro, lo entendía y lo quería así como era.

–Entonces tenemos que ir por el –dijo sonriente el ninja copia, mientras sostenía fuertemente el cuerpo femenino y desaparecían en una cortina de humo.

Anko Mitarashi no le encontraba sentido al tradicional día de San Valentín, mucho menos a la insistencia por lucirse en la entrega de un chocolate, pero no por eso despreciaría la experiencia de jugar y disfrutar del delicioso sabor dulce al lado de su enmascarado San Valentín.

**Kiyomi Bogarín Perezmatzumoto espero que te gustara, fue hecho de todo corazón. Un poquito atrasado pero ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero sus opiniones, se aceptan de todo: quejas, reclamos, aclaraciones, halagos, o a Sasuke con un moñito de regalo jajaja**

**Todo en un significativo ¡Review! Que siempre serán muy, muy bien recibidos y por supuesto que agradecidos, no olviden que es lo que le da energía a todo escritor n.n**

**Nos vemos **

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
